1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wireless earphone, and particularly to an adjustable wireless earphone which the earphone body thereof can be rotated in all direction so that the plug-set thereof may tightly plug the ear of the user and not easily drop out from the ear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce the rising incidence of traffic accidents due to handholding a mobile phone while driving, many countries has established relevant regulations to strictly forbid any driver communicating by a handheld mobile phone with others during driving to reduce the traffic incidence effectively. Therefore, currently, among many products emerging to match up such government regulations, the most common product is a hand-free kit for mobile phone with a function which the driver places the mobile phone in the seat of the hand-free kit before driving, so the speaker of the kit or the speaker system in the car will broadcast the communication message once a call inbounds. This practice can enable the driver to communicate with others without hand-holding a mobile phone. Since the hand-free kit is associated with the build-in speaker in the car, this may generate too much noise or echo when the driver communicating with others, such that the inbound message can not be received clearly and there is no privacy if any other passenger present. Therefore, such a hand-free kit is not designed properly.
For solving the disadvantage derived from the hand-free kit, now there are over-ear and headset wireless earphones available in the market, it may put on the ear or the head of the user, without the fault of generating too much echoes and exposing the content of the communication while the driver communicating with others. But, the commercial available over-ear or headset wireless earphone usually is die-cast with the wireless principal body, thus there is no way to adjust the angle of the earphone appropriately according to the shape of the ear or the head of the user, this makes the wearing user feeling uncomfortable.
Thus, it can be seen that the above-described conventional articles still have many drawbacks. They are not designed properly, and need to be improved urgently.
In view of the disadvantages derived from the above-described conventional earphone, the inventor had devoted to improve and innovate, and after studying intensively for many years, successfully developed this adjustable Bluetooth wireless earphone according to the present invention finally.